Now for your punishment, Herbivore
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Request from ben4kevin. I was quite surprised as i've never got a request so I hope I did good. Hibari loses his patience with Tsuna. Adult Hibari x Tsuna YAOI 1827 NO LIKEY YAOI NO READ :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR just this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for your punishment, Herbivore<strong>

It has been a long week of training with the ruthless Hibari down in the training room on the 10th floor of the Vongola hide out but Tsuna managed to get through it even though he is much younger than his companion. Hibari was also happy to test the abilities of the younger version of his boss while he had the chance and he took it with open arms as he found it very entertaining to watch the young boy cry out in pain from the brutal assaults from his twin Ton fa.

After the training was over Tsuna found himself exhausted and just wishing for sleep but he was not allowed to be lazy yet as he had to have a shower first. Hopping in to the shower Tsuna washed his hair and his body slowly being extra careful with all the bruises he had. Every time Tsuna used to much pressure and accidentally scraped over a wound the boy would cry out in anguish. Though as his body adjusted to the extra wounds to accommodate the older ones Tsuna found himself getting used to the pain they applied.

When Tsuna eventually finished with his shower he wrapped a towel firmly around his waste and used another to dry his god awful mess of hair. Entering his room the young Vongola Decimo made his way to the wardrobe where he picked out a white v-neck t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans accompanied by a pair of white trainers. The brunet set the items of clothing on the king sized bed before going to the chest of draws and pulling out a pair of white socks and black boxers.

Once dried Tsuna dressed himself with the items of clothing that he had set out on the bed. After redying himself, Tsuna made his way out of his bedroom down the hall and into the kitchen where he was greeted with the smell of soup swirling around his nostrils practically inviting the boy.

"Wow, did you three make this just for me? I'm sure the others would be jealous if I got to have somthing so divine all to myself" Tsuna teased as he took his place at the table while watching the three girls cook. "After all, I should deserve it after all that training I did with that Psychopath Hibari" Tsuna continued while lazily tapping his fingers against the mahogany table. Just then a smack to the face was rewarded to him for his words and the hit was preformed by none other than twin ton fa.

"Maybe you're parents didn't teach you the respect you should show too adults, herbivore" Hibari offered while drawing back his ton fa and glaring at the boy for his words. Tsuna turned to the man he was just bad mouthing and gulped at the glare he was being sent. "Oh,..Am I scaring you, little herbivore?" The skylark inquired rather enjoying the scared expression the other held. "Or maybe you're so painfully scarred by all the other cuts and bruises your body has suffered from me and there fore you are unable to speak in my presence" Hibari suggested while taking the seat opposite from the shaking boy.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and told himself not to be scared over and over again in his head but that wasn't working out so he decided the next best thing known as strategic withdrawal. "S-s-suddenly I'm not hungry anymore,..Ye-yeah tha-that's it, I think I'l-I'll take my le-leave th-then" Tsuna stuttered as he got out of his seat and made a turn for the exit only to be stopped by the one person he was trying to get away from.

Hibari chuckled inwardly at the failed attempt to escape him. "Why so in a rush to leave, herbivore?" Hibari questioned already knowing the answer and just wanting to see what the herbivore would come up with, probably 'Bathroom'. Hibari sighed at the thought.

Tsuna tensed under the hold on his shoulder keeping him from leaving the room. "Bathroom" Tsuna managed to blurt out after a few minutes of silence. Hibari rolled his eyes at the predictable notions of the herbivore. The brunet tried once more to flee but was stopped almost immediately.

"Then I'll accompany you" Hibari offered, staring at the body before him and licking his lips slightly at the bruise now becoming visible on the boy's face fueling his sadistic nature. "I mean, I wouldn't want you trying to skip out on our afternoon training session" Hibari continued while getting out of his seat but still keeping the hold on the boy's shoulders. "Because if you did, I would have to bite you to death" The skylark explained while nipping at the brunet's neck earning a pain filled squeal from him.

Tsuna let out a strained cry from the bite but decided it would be best not to deny the man because if he did there would be a lot of pain in store for him. "Ok, Hibari-San" The brunet agreed while leading the way to the bathroom even though he had no intention of going. Hibari smirked when he noticed the bite mark he just made sprouting on the herbivores neck.

* * *

><p>The two of them made it to the bathroom after 6 minutes of crossing halls and opening the door with the key Hibari had and entering. Tsuna went in to one of the cubical's and made the sound of trouser zipping to throw Hibari off guard little did he know that didn't work at all. The skylark stood by the sink with his eyes closed waiting patiently for the brunet who was trying to fake pee and finding it all rather amusing.<p>

"Do you need help in there, herbivore? Did your father never teach you how to pee?" Hibari teased chuckling inwardly at the squeal of disapproval Tsuna made. "Well if you know what you're doing then hurry up already I'm not here to hold your hand" The older cloud guardian demanded stamping his foot impatiently for effect. Ten minutes passed and Hibari's patience was starting to snap. "Herbivore, it doesn't take this long to go for a piss" Hibari spat, venom clear in his voice as he approached the cubical door and kicked it open revealing Tsuna just stood there doing nothing.

Not yet realizing Hibari was this close to him Tsuna turned and 'eeped' When he noticed the skylark with an immeasurable pissed look on his face. "HIIIEE, Hi-Hibari-San" Tsuna squealed backing in to the corner of the cubical in an attempt to create as much distance from the man as humanly possible. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Hibari closed the distance between them in one step that had him towering over the small boy.

"Now, how should I punish you?" Hibari questioned aloud while rubbing at his chin as if in thought. Tsuna looked up at the man terrified of his decision of whatever it may be. "I know" Hibari said unzipping his trousers and unhooking them, pulling them down slightly before pulling down his boxers revealing his cock. Tsuna stared in absolute disbelief as he soon cached on to what the man wanted. Hibari took a few steps further and grabbed his cock then maneuvered his length so it would prod against the younger males plump lips. "Suck" The skylark demanded in a husky voice knowing the brunet would do anything to get out of situations like this with minimal damage.

Tsuna gulped but complied licking against tip before swirling the muscle around the head and then taking half in to his mouth. Hibari let out an approving grunt as he placed his hands firmly on his rear. When ready Hibari thrust his hips forward slowly making the brunet take more of his now erect length into that blissful mouth. Tsuna gagged slightly at the added amount but quickly adjusted, sliding his head forward to meet Hibari's thrusts engulfing the skylarks member in one swift motion earning a moan from the older male that told the brunet he was doing well.

Tsuna pulled back sliding his tongue along the length in a teasing manner while putting his free hand to use fiddling with Hibari's balls. The brunet slowed his pace bringing his head back to the top of the length and teasing the slit by sliding his tongue along in an almost daunting pace which made Hibari lose it. Not willing to wait any longer Hibari fisted his hand in the brown locks and dragged the boy off his feet then with one quick movement pinned the brunet against the cubical wall. Tsuna let out a small whine from the pain of his back colliding with the wall and Hibari gripping his wrist then pinning them above his head.

"Don't tease me, Herbivore..You'll find that it gets you no-where" Hibari said quietly against the brunet's ear nibbing at the earlobe and licking the shell before pulling back. Hibari's steel blue orbs met the smaller males caramel ones before they closed when the skylark smashed there lips together. Tsuna didn't give in at first, keeping his teeth gritted refusing to give in, however Hibari wasn't here to play games so to solve the solution to this small problem he slid his hand up the younger ones t-shirt and scraped his hand against the smooth skin causing Tsuna to gasp giving Hibari entry to the wet cavern.

Hibari launched a brutal attack with his tongue, launching the slick muscle into the teens hot mouth tasting every bit of the boy's orifice, memorizing every part of the boy he could while he ran his muscle along the brunet's teeth sometimes sucking on the boy's tongue attempting to coax him in to kissing back but making sure he asserts his dominance over the brunet. Tsuna moaned unable to stand the hot muscle exploring his mouth while he just let himself be dominated by the experienced adult version of his cloud guardian. Tsuna wrapped his legs around Hibari's waste pulling the man closer so there hips ground together both moaning at the friction.

Tsuna joined in the kiss wrapping his tongue around Hibari's slick muscle in a wet dance of movements. Hibari pulled back by now they were both panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. Hibari leaned down and bit in to the younger males skin on his neck line hard enough to draw blood. The skylark smirked as he licked the wound clean leaving a nice hickey along the brunet's neck line. Tsuna groaned and then instinctively tilted his head to the side leaving more room for Hibari to mark him thoroughly. Hibari took the invitation and made a line of visible hickey's along Tsuna's collar bone. Once Hibari was sure he had marked what was his he pulled the brunet in to another hot deep kiss leaving them panting again.

Hibari pulled Tsuna's left hand over to his other and used one of his own to pin them both above his head. That done Hibari used his now free hand to unbutton Tsuna's jeans and unzip them strait after before pulling them down. The skylark pulled Tsuna's boxers down revealing the brunet's weeping cock. Hibari smirked and wrapped his hand around the brunet's cock and started stroking slowly. Tsuna let out a strangled moan as he felt those experienced fingers pump his cock expertly.

The older cloud guardian smirked in triumph when he earned the chant of his last name from the brunet. "You sound erotic, Herbivore" Hibari teased making the pumps slower rubbing against the slit making the brunet groan. "Are you trying to tempt me?, I have more self control than that" Hibari informed picking up the pace of his pumps as Tsuna pulled him closer. "However, if you want me then you know what I'm waiting for, Herbivore" The skylark imposed leaning in and capturing those plump lips once again while keeping the pace of his pumps.

Hibari broke the kiss and licked along the boy's jawline before smashing there lips together again absorbing all of the brunet's moans in his mouth. The skylark heard a soft mumble of words come from the smaller male and decided to break the kiss to get a better understanding. "What did you say, Herbivore?" Hibari asked generally interested in what he may have said.

"Ple-please,..Hi-Hibari-San..Fu-fuck me...Pl-please" Tsuna pleaded. Hibari stared in to those lust filled honey colored orbs that were begging for him to agree. "PLEASE!" Tsuna practically demaded doing all he could to grind his hips against the other to coax Hibari in to complying.

The skylark smirked then grinned. "So demanding today, Herbivore" Hibari told him releasing his hand from the younger males penis and moving it around the back then resting his hand on Tsuna's left but cheek, squeezing slightly making the brunet moan in approval. "You know I don't take orders from herbivores such as yourself however..." Hibari paused squeezing the cheek again enjoying the sounds the boy delivers. "I'll make an acception just this once" Hibari finished releasing the boys wrists and turning him around so his face was in line with the wall. The older cloud guardian fisted his hand in Tsuna's brown locks then turned the boy's head to face him before inserting his fingers in to the boy's mouth a silent order to slick them up for him.

Tsuna took the unspoken orders and wrapped his tongue around the digits slicking them up for Hibari. When Hibari felt they were slick enough he pulled them out of the brunet's mouth and descended them down until they were just outside the waiting hole. Hibari circled his index finger around the hole before pushing in slightly earning himself a shocked gasp from the brunet because of the sudden penetration. Hibari pushed his finger in further making sure to search around for that one spot that will cause the brunet to release sounds of utmost pleasure and desire with a tinge of need.

"Ahh" Tsuna groaned from the pain from the new intrusion trying his best to adjust to the foreign feeling. "Nngh" The brunet let out a pain filled groan as he felt his ass stretching in two while Hibari added a second finger not yet having luck in finding the irritating boy's sweet spot. Hibari began scissoring the younger male and curling his fingers at certain points. Tsuna began to get used to the pain that all of a sudden turned in to euphoric pleasure when those talented fingers brushed against that spot. "Nnngh,..Fuck...Hibari-San THERE!" Tsuna screamed reversing backwards in to those magical fingers.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Herbivore" Hibari offered adding a third finger while repeatably rubbing against that spot. "Thats no fun if you get to scream like a drunk college girl surrounded by a group of horny teenagers while I sit here and fuck you with my fingers" Hibari complained pulling out his fingers and pulling his trousers off completely, kicking them off to the sides of the cubical and turning the brunet so he was now facing him. Pleased with the position Hibari looked once more in to the hypnotic caramel eyes that told him he was ready. With that in mind Hibari lifted the boy by his hips and pushed said boy against the wall before positioning himself at the brunet's entrance.

Hibari thrust forward burying himself balls deep in Tsuna who let out a strangled cry from the added meet. Tsuna felt like his stomach was being invaded as hot white flashes replaced his vision. Hibari waited for a few moments to let the boy adjust to his penis before pulling out and slamming back in. "Fuck. Herbivore" Hibari grunted picking up the pace pulling out and thrusting back in at brake neck speed causing the brunet to slam against the cubical wall with every thrust.

"Harder Hibari-San" Tsuna pleaded clawing in to the mans back through the cloth. Hibari complied slamming in twice as hard as he was before earning the repeated chant of his name from the younger male. Hibari pulled out and demanded for the boy to suck on his cock which Tsuna did. Taking the length in eagerly slicking it up enough before Hibari pulled out and slammed back in to the brunet. "FASTER" Tsuna demanded tugging at the Hibari's indigo shirt.

The older cloud guardian moaned picking up his pace feeling the sweat tickling down his neck and wet patches forming on his shirt as he pounded repeatedly in to the boy's hole earning moan after pleasure filled moan from the brunet. Hibari's disheveled hair began to stick to his forehead because of the sweat that soaked the black thin locks. Both there breathing was frantic as they basked in the heated movement of Hibari pounding in to Tsuna again and again in an drawn out sequence of movement on both ends. Tsuna moved his hips forwards to meet Hibari's thrusts enjoying the feel of the man sliding in and out of him.

"You're so tight around my cock, Tsunayoshi, it's as if your sucking me in" Hibari teased nipping at the boy's neck adding another hickey. Tsuna groaned in agreement as he buried his face in the clothed shoulder, his brown locks brushing against Hibari's chin. Hibari took in the scent of oranges and citrus and smirked when his last name was cried once again by the hormonal boy. Hibari pounded against Tsuna's prostate making Tsuna groan in pleasure.

Tsuna, unable to take this anymore wrapped his hand tightly around his cock and in a few pumps he spilled messily over his stomach. Hibari wasn't far behind as the younger males walls closed around him, the skylark let out a strangled grunt as he released himself in hot waves inside the brunet. Tsuna flailed and then planted his head in the crook of Hibari's neck. "That w-was amazing..Hibari" Tsuna complemented breathing against the others neck.

Hibari smirked in triumph as he processed the brunet's words slumping down on the toilet seat with Tsuna straddled over his lap. "No-one else can have what is rightfully mine, Tsunayoshi" Hibari explained capturing Tsuna's lips possessively proving his point. "Because if anyone were to ever try to take what is mine.." Hibari paused breathing in the others scent before continuing. "I will bite them to death, and then fuck you until you know who you belong two" Hibari growled as he bit in to the soft skin and sucking roughly. Tsuna groaned but accepted.

"I know I'm yours Hibari,..I won't let anyone else take me like that" Tsuna agreed with his older cloud guardian licking at his lips playfully before passing out on the others shoulder from exhaustion. Hibari rolled his eyes and placed the brunet on the seat, grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both up before putting there clothes back on and picking Tsuna up bridal style then carrying the younger male to his part of the base in the Namimori shrine where he placed him on the bed after stripping both the boy and himself and climbing in to bed. Holding the brunet close to his chest protectively with his head settled in the brown locks. _My, Herbivore_ Hibari thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol get me getting a request XDDDD Never thought that would happen well I hope you enjoy the story R&amp;R :D<strong>


End file.
